The invention relates to the field of adapter for wiper and wiper system thereof, in particularly, to adapter for wiper and wiper system thereof that can provide multi-directional fixing forces to tighten the wiper structure and to improve the wiping efficiency of the wiper.
Generally, wiper comprises wiper rod, wiper arm is connected to the wiper rod by means of connecting portion on the wiper rod that is coupled with adapter, the wiper arm may activate the wiper rod connecting to the wiper arm via a driving component, so as to enable the wiper to wipe a windshield. In other words, the vehicle wiper device is typically assembled adjacent to vehicle windshield, the wiper blade of the wiper reciprocates within an arch wiper region, while wiper rubber is used to remove depositions such as dust or water stain, etc., for example, rain water or snowflake that adheres to the windshield.
However, in existing wiper structure, since the adapter on the wiper for cooperating with the connecting portion rod only has fixing force in one fixing direction, that is, when the wiper has experienced multiple times of usage or the wiper is suddenly subjected to overwhelming wind pressure, the joint of the connecting portion and the adapter may therefore loosen, thus causing damage to the wiper structure and reducing the wiping efficiency of the wiper system.